Hawkfrost
Hawkfrost is a huge,Revealed in Sunset, page 207 tightly muscled, long legged,Revealed in Eclipse, page 106 broad-shouldered,Revealed in the allegiances of Midnight dark brown tabby tomRevealed in ''Midnight, page 52 with a snow white underbelly,Revealed in Fading Echoes, page 2 a bushy tail,Revealed in Fading Echoes, page 122 ice-blue eyes,Revealed in Midnight, page 53 a scarred muzzle, and long,Revealed in Fading Echoes, page 120 curved thorn-sharp,Revealed in Fading Echoes, page 1 hooked claws. History In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Leopardstar announces at a Gathering that Hawkfrost and his sister which is Mothwing have become warriors in RiverClan. When some warriors from other Clans protest, Leopardstar tells the story of how the rogue Sasha stayed with RiverClan and had her kits, Hawkfrost and Mothwing, there. Later, she did not think the life of a Clan cat suited her, so she left, but her kits preferred to stay with RiverClan. She says that they will not be disloyal just because they are rogues, seeing as many of ShadowClan's warriors were once rogues, and ThunderClan is led by a former kittypet. After the Gathering, Firestar approaches Hawkfrost to tell him that the fuss about his heritage will be over soon, and Hawkfrost replies that he will work hard to defend his Clan. :Hawkfrost is seen on a patrol with Mistyfoot watching WindClan drink from the river, to make sure that they don't steal prey. Hawkfrost says something urgently to Mistyfoot, but she shakes her head to whatever it is. The RiverClan patrol greets a ThunderClan patrol consisting of Leafpaw and Sorreltail, and Hawkfrost greets them politely. Leafpaw thinks that he reminds her of someone else she knows, but can't think of who. Mistyfoot asks if they have seen any sign of Stormfur and Feathertail, who have gone missing, and she is shocked to learn that ThunderClan is missing cats too, Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw. Hawkfrost suggests that they ask other Clans if they are missing cats as well. The subject soon turns to the fact that WindClan has continued drinking from the river even though the drought on their territory is over, and Hawkfrost ferociously says that they should be driven off, but Mistyfoot tells him that Leopardstar has forbidden hostile actions and she will keep her word even if Tallstar doesn't. Hawkfrost concedes to her logic, but still seems angry. At a later Gathering, Hawkfrost asks Leopardstar if he may speak. He says that he saw WindClan warriors stealing fish from the river when they were only supposed to be taking water. He claimed to be alone at the time, so no other warrior could verify his words. Tallstar is indignant that his Clan is accused of stealing, but Leopardstar grows angry when he accuses Hawkfrost of lying. As clouds start to cover the moon, some warriors try to calm the commotion; Firestar asks Hawkfrost if he might have been mistaken and Hawkfrost admits that he could have been dazzled by the sunlight on the water, though he still thinks he saw what he saw. Moonrise :Leafpaw sees Hawkfrost at the head of a RiverClan patrol after leaving RiverClan territory. He stops to talk with his sister, Mothwing, who is near the border, but never once glances towards the ThunderClan border. Leafpaw looks at his massive shoulders and strong muscles and is glad that he had not caught her trespassing. She thinks to herself that he kept strictly to the warrior code, and was unlikely to listen to her explanation. She then, once again, feels as if he reminds her of some other cat, but is unable to think of whom. :Later, when Mothwing lets Leafpaw eat a RiverClan fish, they both scent Hawkfrost at the same moment. Mothwing immediately pushes the ThunderClan apprentice into a hiding spot, and confronts her brother. Hawkfrost stops to talk with Mothwing, and Leafpaw hear him talk about keeping an eye on WindClan. He knew they were stealing fish, and one day he would catch them at it. Mothwing points out that WindClan would be more likely to fish near Fourtrees, if they were fishing at all, but Hawkfrost insists that they're guilty. He then comments that he can smell fresh ThunderClan scent, causing Leafpaw to shiver. Mothwing points out that it would be odd if he didn't scent ThunderClan, since the border was so close by. Hawkfrost grunts, and then says that something wasn't right in the forest. Cats have gone missing from the Clans, besides Stormfur and Feathertail. He has no idea what was going on, but plans to find out. Mothwing reminds him that nothing was wrong in RiverClan, so why should he care? But he tells her to not be so mouse-brained and reminds her that this was a chance to make RiverClan great. If the other Clans were weak, they could take over the whole forest! Mothwing is disgusted, and asks him who he though he was and compared him to Tigerstar. Hawkfrost then says, "There are worse cats to imitate." Mothwing reminds Hawkfrost of Tigerstar's fate, but Hawkfrost insists that he'll learn from his father's mistakes. Sasha had told them enough about Tigerstar; he broke the warrior code, and he deserved to fail. Hawkfrost then insists that he can smell fresh ThunderClan scent. He mutters to himself that he would claw up any warrior that dared stray across the border. Mothwing, in order to save Leafpaw, insists that he's right, and leads him away from her friend's hiding place. Leafpaw acts upon the opportunity and races towards the border. As she turns back, she sees Hawkfrost investigating her hiding place, growling. Once again, she feels as if he reminds her of some other cat, but can't figure out whom. Dawn :When Leafpaw and Sasha are trapped in Twoleg cages, Leafpaw tells her that she knew Mothwing. Sasha asks if she knew Hawkfrost as well, sounding as worried as a Clan queen would be about her own kits. Leafpaw, who's uneasy about the tabby warrior, tells Sasha that he had been fine the last time she had seen him, and Sasha lets out a sigh of relief. :Hawkfrost is seen when the Clan leaders and warriors gather at Fourtrees to witness its destruction and wait for the "dying warrior" sign from StarClan. It is revealed that Hawkfrost is RiverClan's deputy now, as Mistyfoot was captured by the Twolegs. He says that the other Clans should leave the forest to avoid starvation, but RiverClan will stay as they are safe from Twolegs and have enough food. Brambleclaw suspects him of wanting to take over the territory of other Clans. When Mistyfoot is freed and returns to the Clan, Hawkfrost loses his position as a deputy. :When Firestar's patrol finds Sasha on ThunderClan territory and chases her out, they are confronted by Hawkfrost. Sasha reveals that Tigerstar was the father of Hawkfrost and Mothwing, and Firestar, Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw are shocked on hearing this. They later discuss about him and some cats fear that Hawkfrost will share his father's ambitions of taking over the forest, but Firestar says he is no threat to them. However, Squirrelpaw is still suspicious of the RiverClan cat. :When Leafpaw visits the RiverClan camp, Hawkfrost appears and says that Tigerstar's fault was being loyal only to himself, while he is loyal to the Clan and lives by The Warrior Code. He says that he will be the most powerful cat in RiverClan, and all cats will respect him. Leafpaw is taken aback by his arrogance, and decides that he cannot be trusted. :As all four Clans finally prepare to leave the forest, Sasha asks Hawkfrost and Mothwing to stay in the forest with her. Hawkfrost declines, most likely because he plans to become leader of his Clan later, but he doesn't exactly make that clear. The two siblings say goodbye to their mother for the last time, and it is revealed to all cats that Tigerstar was their father. Some cats are frightened, but Leopardstar says they are loyal warriors, and Hawkfrost states he would never desert his Clan. :During the journey, Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw hunt in the moorland and Hawkfrost comments on their poor hunting skills. They are suddenly attacked by dogs, and Hawkfrost helps Brambleclaw drive the creatures away. Starlight :Leafpaw has a dream about a blood-stained lake, a voice telling her that "blood will spill blood". It is later revealed that the prophecy refers to Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw, the two brothers who will meet in a battle to death. :Hawkfrost's ambitions continue to grow. He argues several times with Mistyfoot, wishing that he would still be deputy. Even so, the other RiverClan warriors trust and respect him - he does not need to fight to be accepted and trusted by his Clanmates, like Brambleclaw needs to in his Clan. :When Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and the others return to the temporary camp after their mission to discover The Lake, there is a friendly gleam in Hawkfrost's eyes and thanks his brother for finding places for the new camps. Squirrelflight, however, is still suspicious of him and has an argument with Brambleclaw, saying that the RiverClan warrior cannot be trusted. :Hawkfrost takes a patrol to explore the island in the lake, and suggests that RiverClan should use it as a camp, as it can be defended easily. Mistyfoot disagrees, but Hawkfrost argues with her, challenging her authority openly. In the end, Leopardstar decides that they won't set up their camp on the island. The Clans settle in, and it is mentioned that Hawkfrost and Blackclaw drove out a badger from their territory. :Soon after, Tigerstar starts to visit Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw in their dreams. The two brothers start to meet in the waking world as well, and they develop a friendship. Hawkfrost urges Brambleclaw to try snatching the ThunderClan deputy position for himself, but Firestar is still reluctant to appoint a new deputy, waiting for Graystripe to return. :When there is a dispute about who should be next WindClan leader after the death of Tallstar, Hawkfrost sides with Mudclaw, expecting the WindClan cat to name him deputy once he is leader, and later help him to take over RiverClan. He meets with Mudclaw in secret each night, and later leads a rebellion against Onewhisker, the would-be WindClan leader. The Clans fight and Hawkfrost saves Brambleclaw's life. When Mudclaw is killed by a falling tree struck by lightning, Hawkfrost accepts it as StarClan's justice, and apologizes for his actions. He denies that he wanted to take over WindClan and RiverClan. Twilight :Hawkfrost acts as a loyal RiverClan warrior. He chases away a badger from the RiverClan territory, and when the RiverClan kits stumble upon the toxic Twoleg thing, Hawkfrost helps Blackclaw to build a thorn barrier around it. He thanks Leafpool when she reminds him to wash his paws in a stream. He says that the incident happened because the patrols were not organized properly. Thus, he criticizes Mistyfoot's job as deputy practically to her face, trying to undermine her authority. :Hawkfrost's friendship with his brother Brambleclaw grows, and they meet both in the waking world at Gatherings and in the dreams of the Dark Forest. He promises to follow in his father's pawsteps, and that he will do anything Tigerstar asks to become leader. Squirrelflight and Leafpool still believe that he is untrustworthy, but the other cats do not have any problem with him, and he is seen as an excellent warrior. Sunset :Hawkfrost learns about the badger attack on ThunderClan when he meets Brambleclaw in the Dark Forest, and he is concerned about his brother. He offers Brambleclaw advice on becoming deputy, suggesting that he should manipulate Firestar, make a good impression on him, and make friends with Daisy's kits so he could have an apprentice. The three cats do battle training in the Dark Forest. :Trying to weaken ThunderClan so that his brother could become deputy, Hawkfrost tells ShadowClan about the badger attack, and ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan, however, they are defeated. :Hawkfrost is not pleased when Stormfur returns to RiverClan, as he believes that he has much better chances of becoming a deputy than him. He pressures Mothwing into telling about a fake sign about a stream blocked by two pebbles, interpreting it openly to mean that Stormfur and Brook should be exiled from RiverClan for the good of all. He argues with his sister and it is revealed that it was him placing the moth's wing sign on the night when Mudfur asked for StarClan's guidance in the selection of his future apprentice, and he uses this secret to control his sister. Later, he provokes Stormfur into a fight, thus making Leopardstar to exile the other warrior from RiverClan. :When Brambleclaw is finally made deputy, Tigerstar tells his sons that they are destined to rule the forest. He says that Hawkfrost should take over RiverClan and ShadowClan, while his brother will control the other two Clans, and they start making plans about how to do it. Hawkfrost suggests that once they are in charge, they should kill the other two leaders at a Gathering when they are all trapped on the island, and take over their Clans. He also suggests that they should continue the discussion when they are awake, and Brambleclaw agrees to meet him in two days, at sunrise, near the ShadowClan border. :Before they meet, Hawkfrost lures Firestar into a fox trap, so that Brambleclaw could finish him off easily and become leader in his place. However, Brambleclaw chooses to save his leader instead, because of his loyalties to Firestar, and gets him out of the trap. He tells Hawkfrost to go back to RiverClan, saying that he does not want to hurt his brother. Hawkfrost attacks him, but he is killed in the fight, his neck pierced by the stick of the fox trap. Thus, Leafpool's prophecy of "blood will spill blood" is fulfilled because they are half-brothers. Before he dies, Hawkfrost promises revenge, and reveals that there was a traitor in ThunderClan who helped him trap Firestar. :Hawkfrost is the cat on the cover of Sunset. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :It is revealed that most Clan cats do not know how Hawkfrost died, they were only told that he was found dead on ThunderClan territory by a patrol, and his body was taken to RiverClan where his Clanmates mourned him. This contradicts the description in After Sunset: We Need to Talk, where everyone seems to know the circumstances of his death, and that he wanted to kill Firestar. :Hollypaw mentions him when trying to convince Ashfur and Lionpaw that Firestar should make Graystripe deputy again, saying that he was only deputy until Mistyfoot returned. :Hawkfrost and Tigerstar appear as residents of the Dark Forest. They tempt Jaypaw into joining them, offering to teach him to learn to fight despite his blindness. Spottedleaf, however, intervenes and leads Jaypaw away. Dark River :He, along with Tigerstar, trains Lionpaw in the Dark Forest to be a stronger warrior. He says that they have been watching him, and is angry when Lionpaw shows his friend, Heatherpaw of WindClan, some of the moves he learned in the Dark Forest, saying that he has shown an enemy battle moves. When Lionpaw tells him that Heatherpaw is not an enemy, he hisses and asks him what he would do if she used the moves against him one day. Lionpaw says that Heatherpaw would never do that, and says that he thought Tigerstar and Hawkfrost didn't care about his meetings with Heatherpaw. Hawkfrost growls that they liked his independence and thought it was just a harmless kit-friendship. Hawkfrost tells Lionpaw to take advantage of the tunnels and use it for an attack on WindClan to get more territory. Lionpaw replies, "But we have enough territory and prey." Hawkfrost states that WindClan has changed since Onestar became leader, and that ThunderClan was terrified of them, since Firestar was to scared to ask them what happened to Hollypaw, making Lionpaw suspicious that Hawkfrost knew something. Before Lionpaw can ask, Hawkfrost disappears. :He and Tigerstar later tell Lionpaw how proud they are for ending Lionpaw's friendship with Heatherpaw. ''Outcast :He and Tigerstar continue to train Lionpaw, but he is not seen, nor Tigerstar, in one of Lionpaw's dreams. When Stormfur says "Tigerstar" while talking to Lionpaw, he thinks Stormfur knows about his meetings with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, but he doesn't. During the battle against the rogue invaders, Lionpaw glimpses Hawkfrost's eyes shining as he fights. Eclipse :He and Tigerstar visit Lionpaw in a dream and Hawkfrost tells him that he needs all the training they can give him. This sparks Lionpaw's annoyance because he thinks he fought well for the Tribe. Lionpaw realises Hawkfrost and Tigerstar couldn't see him in the mountains. Tigerstar orders Lionpaw to attack Hawkfrost and he does so. When Lionpaw tells them about the prophecy he sneers at him for believing in the prophecy and attacks him, leaving him bleeding when he wakes up. Tigerstar is angry at his sneering even though he does not believe in the prophecy either and refuses to take him to the next training session with Lionpaw. Tigerstar is furious when he finds out that Hawkfrost was right and Lionpaw still believes he has the power of the stars in his paws. Long Shadows :Hawkfrost does not make an appearance in this book, but the traitor that he spoke of in ''Sunset has been revealed to be Ashfur. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Hawkfrost, Tigerstar, and Brokenstar are seen looming over Poppyfrost's newborn kits, Cherrykit and Molekit. After this, Jayfeather and Lionblaze suspect that there will be a war between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Fading Echoes :Hawkfrost is seen battle training with Breezepelt in the Dark Forest in the prologue as Brokenstar, Tigerstar, and Darkstripe watch. Brokenstar comments that while Breezepelt is quick, Hawkfrost is strong, and if their strengths were put together, they would be nearly unbeatable. Tigerstar then tells Hawkfrost to seek out a certain apprentice to try and recruit to their side. :One night, Hawkfrost appears to Ivypaw in a field of flowers that she dreams of. She asks him if it is his field, but he says no, and casually offers to show her better hunting techniques. She accepts, and he shows her a few methods. He also asks about her sister, to which Ivypaw replies that Dovepaw is clever and funny. Before Ivypaw leaves, Hawkfrost tells her his name. :When Ivypaw is assigned to help Blossompaw with her assessment, and Blossompaw complains that Ivypaw is not a good hunter, Ivypaw hears Hawkfrost whisper in her ear that she is just as good a hunter as Dovepaw. She also feels him guiding her in the hunting move he showed her. :He continues to meet with Ivypaw in her dreams, showing her more battle and hunting moves. Ivypaw believes him to be a StarClan cat, and almost tells Dovepaw about his teachings, but she is too busy to listen, so she decides to keep it a secret so she can become as good a hunter as Dovepaw. Hawkfrost assures Ivypaw that she is not merely an echo of her sister, and can surpass Dovepaw if she works hard. :Eventually, Hawkfrost takes Ivypaw to the Dark Forest itself, and introduces her to Tigerstar. She is uneasy at first, but they convince her that they are trustworthy, and she continues her dream training there. :During the battle with ShadowClan, Ivypaw can feel his presence even though she can't see him. Night Whispers :Hawkfrost is seen in the Dark Forest many times in this book, training Ivypaw. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :In this guide, Rock says that even before he knew who his father was, Hawkfrost wanted to take Leopardstar's place. It is said that Hawkfrost was clever enough to know that even though he was Leopardstar's favorite it did not make him respected by his Clanmates. :Hawkfrost even tore off a moth's wing to convince Mudfur to take his sister, Mothwing as his medicine cat apprentice. Battles of the Clans :Hawkfrost does not appear in the book, but Tawnypelt mentions him when she is giving the reader a tour around the lake territories. She tells how he aided Mudclaw in his rebellion against Onewhisker when in WindClan territory. While crossing ThunderClan's, she stops by the lake and tells how Hawkfrost died at the paws of Brambleclaw when he had tried to kill Firestar. She also states that so much blood flowed from Hawkfrost, it turned the lake red. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series Escape from the Forest :Sasha, a rogue, expects Tigerstar's kits, one of which would become Hawkfrost. Return to the Clans :Hawk is seen on the front cover playing with his siblings Moth and Tadpole. The three kits went off to find Ken while their mother, Sasha, was off to hunt. They climbed into a abandoned Twoleg Nest. It started filling up with water and Tadpole was able to open a window, but slipped and drowned in the flood. Hawk then keeps yelling for his dead brother :Moth, Hawk and Sasha went to a barn which Pine suggested, but they were attacked by the cats living there. Quickly, they left for RiverClan, and Sasha left her kits there, but decided Clan life wasn't for her. Trivia *He has been mentioned with both amber eyes and dark blue eyes. *On the cover of ''Return to the Clans, he was mistakenly shown as a gray tabby. *He has SkyClan blood, because his grandmother, Leopardfoot, is Spottedleaf's sister. *He has ThunderClan blood, because his father, Tigerstar, was born in ThunderClan. *He has kittypet blood, because his mother, Sasha, was formerly a kittypet. *In The Sight, he is mentioned as deputy even though Mistyfoot had already taken over. Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Mother: :Sasha:Revealed in Dawn, page 229 Brother: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown Sister: :Mothwing: Half-Sister: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Half-Brother: :Brambleclaw: Grandfather: :Pinestar:Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Grandmother: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetbriar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfathers: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Aunts: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Distant Great-Aunt: :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Half-Niece: :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Half-Nephews: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: Status Unknown :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Deputy Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Major Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters